A rectangle is $7$ meters long. The rectangle is also $4$ meters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $7\text{ m}$ $4\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 meters. The width is 4 meters. Thus the area is $7\times4$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 4 = 28 $ We can also count 28 square meters.